BANGHIM - Today, together with Bbang
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Himchan menggenggam erat tirai yang menutupi jendela besar dorm, diluar sana hujan besar sudah menguyur dan dengan perasaannya yang kacau Himchan hanya bisa memandangi derasnya hujan. (Bad summary kkkk)


Wassup, Julz's here…

Kali ini cuma Oneshot aja, story-nya TERINSPIRASI dari update-an Himchan di Instagramnya. Yap betul, betul buat yang nebak **#Today #TogetherWithLeaderBang**, iya memang gara-gara update-an Himchan yang itu, nah makanya judulnya sama. Lagi-lagi sepertinya Himchan kode nih, soalnya di Weibo dia juga update **#LazyDay, **mungkin aslinya kepengen diajak jalan Yongguk (kan malem minggu). Ceritanya bakal simple, gak ribet dan mungkin standart abis.

Julz complain boleh ya. **Broke Up **viewers-nya banyak loh dan yah miris lah reviewnya terbilang SEPI padahal Julz udah sebisa mungkin buat ceritanya seperti yang kalian minta (terlebih NC-nya, udah usaha keras LOL). Oh ya sama satu lagi, Julz udah sering edit tapi entah kenapa typo-nya masih sama, gak ngerti sama FFN-nya u_u, harap maklum soalnya Julz masih user baru, jadi belum banyak paham soal sistemnya FFN. Sekedar Info, Yongguk bukannya gak bisa nyetir mobil, tapi emang dia belom lulus ujian SIM ajah ^^ heehhheee.

**WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY**

**YOU ALL MUST PAY ME,**

**PAY ME WITH GIMME UR REVIEW**

**THAT'S SO SIMPLE TO PAY ME BACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Support cast : B.A.P member

Gendre : Romance, Fluff (maybe)

Length : Vintage/Oneshot

Rate : T (Zona aman^^)

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

**Today, Together With Bbang**

B.A.P Dorm At night …

"Youngjae,, Yoo Youngjae,," panggil namja dengan baju santainya dengan tangan yang menggapai knop pintu dan membukanya. "Nae Hyung, wae?" namja yang awalnya tengah sibuk memandangi ponselnya kini berbalik badan untuk melihat Hyung-nya yang sudah duduk ditempat tidur yang berada disebrang miliknya, tempat tidur Daehyun.

"Daehyun kemana?" tanya namja dengan kulit putihnya itu, tangannya meraih sebuah bantal untuk diletakkannya diatas kakinya yang bersila. "Keluar. Menemani Jongup ke McD, wae? Hyung ada urusan dengannya?" tanya Youngjae lagi sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali untuk melihat layar ponselnya. "Ani, hanya tanya saja. Oh ya, besok kalian kemana?" Youngjae bergumam sebentar, berfikir. "Mungkin aku akan pulang, hyung sendiri mau kemana?" yang ditanya malah tersenyum bingung sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya karena jujur saja dia juga belum tahu akan kemana menghabiskan liburannya besok.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Yongguk keluar tapi belum tau mau kemana" Youngjae membulatkan mulutnya seakan berkata OH sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi Chanie hyung sudah memberi tahu Yongguk hyung kan untuk pergi bersama besok? Karena biasanya jika libur Yongguk hyung akan pulang kerumah atau akan menemui Natasha noona" Himchan baru tersadar, ucapan Youngjae mengingatkannya. "Aigoo! kau benar. Gomawo Youngjaeaa, aku akan beritahu Yongguk dulu" Youngjae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan sedikit tawa melihat Himchan yang langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar untuk menemui Yongguk.

BANGHIM rooms..

Himchan tidak dapat menemukan Yongguk didorm, dirinya kini berbaring diranjangnya dengan jari lentiknya yang menyentuh bibir pink-nya, terlihat sedang berfikir. Tangannya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menekan **_dial speed_** nomer dua (karena nomer satu adalah nomer ibunya), "Wae?" ucap Yongguk dengan suara beratnya saat memasuki kamar dengan ponsel yang bergetar ditangannya dan melihat nama Himchan disana. "Eo, ani,, itu,, aku hanya,, " Himchan terbata membuat Yongguk melihatnya bingung, "Ada apa Hime?" Yongguk berbalik untuk menatap Himchan yang duduk diatas ranjang sehabis meletakkan tas leptopnya dimeja. "Apa?" tanya Yongguk karena Himchan hanya bergumam, "Besok libur. Kau, mau pergi denganku?" Yongguk mengerutkan sedikit dahinya, "Tapi aku belum tau mau mengajakmu kemana. Tapi kau maukan Bbang?", "Kau mengajakku berkencan eo?" saut Yongguk dengan sedikit kekehan, Himchan mendengus kesal dengan rona merah diwajahnya. "Ne, baiklah. Pikirkan saja dulu mau kemana, aku mau mandi" ucap Yongguk lagi, membuka bajunya tepat dihadapan Himchan, semakin membuat rona diwajah Himchan terlihat lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. "Aiissh jinjja, sudah dibilang jangan seenaknya buka baju. Aiiisshh".

- Today, Together with Bbang-

Bangun lebih pagi, Himchan sudah sibuk didapur dengan segala bahan makanan yang sudah setengah matang dan masih ada juga yang mentah. Hari ini dia berencana mengajak Yongguk untuk bersantai dipantai dan karena itu kini ia tengah sibuk membuat bekal untuk mereka berdua nanti.

Daehyun yang berniat memasukkan baju kotornya menuju keranjang mengalihkan langkahnya karena mendengar suara juga aroma makanan didapur. "Hyung, pagi sekali sudah masak" kata Daehyun dengan matanya memandangi beberapa piring dan mangkuk dimeja dapur. "Aku mau selesaikan ini dulu, baru buat sarapan untuk kalian. Oh, ya hari ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Himchan yang masih sibuk dengan acara masaknya. "Menemani Youngjae, hyung?" Daehyun menyobek kecil telur dadar yang tergeletak rapih dipiring, "Yak! Neon! Aiiish.. Aku akan pergi dengan Yongguk. Jangan dimakan lagi" kesal Himchan saat melihat Daehyun merusak telur dadarnya dan akan mengambilnya lagi.

Bekal yang dibuatnya tengah disusunnya saat Jongup menghampirinya didapur. "Hyung sudah buat sarapan?" Himchan tersenyum senang karena bekalnya sudah selesai dibuat, "Hyung.." panggil Jongup lagi karena tidak mendapati jawaban dari Himchan dan hanya melihatnya tersenyum sendiri. "Oh, ne. Hyung sudah buat sarapannya, buka saja" tunjuk Himchan pada tudung saji dimeja makan. "Hyung mau mandi dulu dan bilang pada yang lain untuk tidak menyentuh kotak bekal ini, ara?" titah Himchan mengingatkan sebelum meninggalkan dapur, Jongup mengangguk tanda mengerti dan setelahnya Himchan berlenggang meninggalkannya yang akan memulai acara sarapannya.

At 10.20AM …

Dorm sudah mulai sepi, hanya tinggal Jongup yang sedang mengambil topinya yang tertinggal untuk pergi bermain bersama Zelo. Himchan kembali kedalam kamar untuk membangunkan Yongguk ketiga kalinya, "Bbang,, irona. Ini sudah hampir siang" Bibir Himchan hampir mengerucut sempurna pasalnya Yongguk yang jam segini belum bangun menghancurkan rencana yang sudah disusun rapih olehnya. "Irona…" Himchan menepuk punggung Yongguk, semalam setelah mandi Yongguk kembali ke studio karena harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dan kembali saat tengah malam itu kenapa dia masih belum bangun meski hari sudah menjelang siang. "Euungh,, ne.." Yongguk bergelung ditempat tidur, masih terlihat sangat enggan untuk membuka matanya. "Kau lupa ada janji denganku?" Himchan menarik ujung selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Yongguk, sedikit merajuk. "Aaah ne" Yongguk membuka matanya untuk menatap jam dinding, "Ne, Hime aku mandi. Tunggu sebentar" Yongguk duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, mengacak rambutnya setelah itu mengusap pelan wajahnya lalu berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi.

At 10.55AM …

Himchan menggenggam erat tirai yang menutupi jendela besar dorm, diluar sana hujan besar sudah menguyur dan dengan perasaannya yang kacau Himchan hanya bisa memandangi derasnya hujan. Yongguk keluar kamar setelah selesai berpakaian, "Chanie kajja, aku sudah selesai". "Batal, tidak mungkin kepantai saat hujan" Himchan menutup tirai dan berjalan melewati Yongguk, menuju dapur. Himchan mengeluarkan lagi bekal yang sebelumnya sudah disusun rapih, meletakkannya dipiring.

Yongguk hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia dengan jelas melihat gurat sedih diwajah Himchan saat tadi melewatinya, meneyesal karena bangun telat. Yongguk duduk diruang tamu, otaknya berfikir untuk menghabiskan harinya seharian ini bersama dengan Himchan karena rencana yang Himchan buat telah gagal akibat hujan.

Yongguk menghampiri Himchan dikamar yang sudah berganti pakaian dan tengah berbaring ditempat tidur. "Tidak ada tempat lain yang mau kau kunjungi Chanie?" dua menit dan Yongguk masih belum mendapatkan jawaban, takut Himchan sudah tertidur maka Yongguk kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Chanie,,", "Tidak ada. Sudahlah lebih baik tidur, kau kurang tidurkan. Tidur saja Bbang" saut Himchan.

At 1PM …

Yongguk kembali mencari cara, dia tahu Himchan kecewa karena tidak bisa pergi kepantai bersamanya hari ini akibat hujan yang malah semakin deras. Yongguk mengambil bekal yang Himchan buat tadi didapur dan meletakkannya di karpet berbulu yang ada diruang tamu mereka beserta minuman kaleng yang ada didalam lemari es, menyusun beberapa bantal juga disana lalu kemudian dia kembali menghampiri Himchan didalam kamar.

"Kajja" Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan untuk bangun, "Palli, kajja" Himchan akhirnya bangun dan membiakan Yongguk menariknya, membawanya menuju ruang tamu yang terlihat lebih gelap karena Yongguk menutup seluruh tirai dan hanya menyalakan lampu temaram bukannya lampu biasa yang berwarna putih.

"Kita nonton" Yongguk mengangkat kepingan CD film yang ingin ditontonnya bersama Himchan dan Himchan hanya bisa memandangi segala yang Yongguk perbuat, mulai dari minuman, bekal yang tadi pagi dibuatnya dan bantal. Ternyata Yongguk mengajaknya menonton film perang, **_Black Hawk Down_**. Film perang yang berdasarkan kisah nyata dimana **_Josh Harnett_** bermain sebagai sersan disana, meski sebenarnya Himchan masih dengan mood yang kurang baik karena rencananya untuk kepantai gagal, tapi dia menghargai usaha Yongguk yang berniat untuk mengembalikan mood-nya.

Himchan berbaring dengan memeluk boneka tatsmato-nya, menatap layar tv, mencoba untuk mengikuti alur cerita film, sedangkan disampingnya Yongguk nampak tengah menikmati bekal yang dibuatnya, memakan sushi dengan mata yang serius menatap tv hingga akhirnya karena makan terburu-buru membuat Yongguk tersedak. Himchan duduk dan menepuk pundak Yongguk, tangan lainnya mengambil sekaleng minuman untuk diberikan pada Yongguk. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya" ucap Himchan yang dibalas cengiran lebar Yongguk.

Yongguk menyingkirkan piring makanan yang selesai dimakannya juga kaleng minuman keatas meja ruang tamu lalu ikut berbaring disamping Himchan, melanjutkan acara menonton-nya. Yongguk mengangkat kepala Himchan perlahan untuk bisa mengulurkan tangannya, menjadikannya sebagai bantal untuk Himchan. Himchan menyamankan posisinya, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga dia masih bisa menonton film. "Seperti ini tidak apa-apakan? Yang petingkan menghabiskan waktu bersama" tanya Yongguk, Himchan bergumam menjawabnya. Tangan Yongguk membelai lembut rambut Himchan selama film berjalan, tak lama Yongguk melihat pada wajah Himchan yang akhirnya malah tertidur manis dipelukkannya itu membuat seulas senyum tersaji diwajahnya.

At 3.45PM …

Yongguk menyelesaikan menonton film perang sendirian karena namja cantik didalam pelukkannya tertidur. Yongguk memandangi wajah damai Himchan dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, Yongguk melayangkan ciuman lembut didahi Himchan, "Hime, irona" bukannya bangun Himchan malah mempererat pelukkannya pada Yongguk yang dibalas juga oleh Yongguk.

"Hampir jam 4, kau mau ke café?" Yongguk masih belum menghentikan belaian dirambut Himchan, "Euuum" lagi, Himchan hanya bergumam. Yongguk mengeceup pelan bibir Himchan, "Iya, tapi kau masih belum mau bangun, eo? Arra, 10 menit lagi" dan Himchan malah semakin meneggelamkan kepalanya dipelukkan Yongguk, masih dengan mata terpejamnya.

At Café, 5PM ….

Duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas minuman diatas meja yang menemani obrolan ringan keduanya. Keduanya tampak simple hanya dengan berbalut kaos dan jeans, Himchan dengan jeans pendek sedangkan Yongguk jeans panjang. Himchan menyesap amricano-nya lagi, tangannya yang sedang memegang ponsel langsung menekan menu kamera saat melihat Yongguk yang tengah sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya, mengambil foto Yongguk diam-diam seperti biasanya.

CLIK

Himchan tersenyum melihat hasil foto diam-diamnya, satu lagi koleksinya akan foto Yongguk bertambah. "Wae, kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Yongguk yang melihat Himchan tersenyum, Himchan menggeleng dengan kembali menyesap cairan hitam pekat itu. "Gomawo buat hari ini" senyum Himchan manis membuat Yongguk juga tersenyum melihatnya. Berhasil pikir Yongguk, dirinya berhasil membuat mood Himchan kembali bagus.

**Instagram:**

**Strong_chan: #Today #TogetherWithLeaderBang**

At Dorm, 8PM ….

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pikniknya hyung?" tanya Youngjae saat mereka sedang berkumpul diruang tamu, kini semuanya sudah kembali dari kegiatan liburnya terkecuali Yongguk yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan leptopnya. "Tidak jadi karena hujan" ucap Himchan malas. "Jadi bekalnya masih ada hyung?" Himchan mendengus pada Daehyun yang malah teringat akan bekal buatannya, "Habis. Yongguk memakannya tadi untuk sarapan juga makan siang".

At BANGHIM rooms, 11PM …

Himchan masuk kedalam kamar, Yongguk masih sibuk dengan leptopnya. "Belum selesai?" tanya Himchan, duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, membuka botol vitamin yang tersusun rapih pada nakas dan meminumnya. "Hanya mengisi waktu saja" Yongguk mematikan leptopnya, merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Kepala Himchan kembali berbantalkan lengan Yongguk, "Bbang, once again thanks for today. Im happy" Yongguk memagut bibir pink Himchan sesaat sebelum menyahuti ucapan terima kasih Himchan, "Yes and im happy too" kini Yongguk mengecup hidung mancung Himchan.

"Good night Bbang"

"Ne, good night Hime"

**-The End-**

Maaf ya ini pure cuma ber-ide-kan upedate-an Himchan di Instagram, jadi ya hasilnya begini deh. Kalo ada yang bertanya kenapa gak rate M, karena rasanya aneh aja kalo dibuat M dengan alur-nya yang kayak gini secara Julz niatnya hanya mau buat BANGHIM moment aja. Yongguk romantic gak? Heehhhe, lumayanlah ya^^. Oke deh **Today**, **Together with Bbang**-nya selesai dengan gak berkelasnya disini and soon Julz will back with **Sunlight** (kalo gak ada perubahan judul), insya allah bakalan Chapter.

**Thanks to:**

**Bygkhc - ChaaChulie247 - FlowAraa23 - Mrs. LeeHyukjae - maya han**

**bibang anu – sjvixx - - nabbbbbbbbb **

**chyu - ChaYunwoo**

Buat Reviewnya ^^


End file.
